Wishes & Crystals
by Princess Emarelda
Summary: A year after her journey through the labyrinth, nothing has changed except that Sarah and Toby are much closer. Now she is attending Hogwarts. And Jareth is wanting his queen.
1. Summary

**Summary of Wishes & Crystals**

* * *

**Wishes & Crystals begins a year after Sarah's journey through the Labyrinth.**

**It is fall again and school is one month in. Sarah is now extremely close to Toby, but Karen and her father don't change. They are uncaring and ignore her. Sarah remains in constant contact with Ludo, Sir Didymus, and Hoggle, and also gains some goblin friends, Ziggy, Wagli, Gimp, Dizz, No-Nose, Moli, Frumster, Peeku, and Dusty who live at her house and love to cause problems for Karen. One day Karen decides that Sarah is just a problem getting in the way of their happy family so she convinces Robert to let her send Sarah away to a horrible Catholic Orthodox boarding school run by nuns in Mass. Bay. But Sarah not only has caught the eye of the goblin king. She has caught the attention of Albus Dumbledore and the moon goddess, Selene.**

**Fortunately for Sarah, Dumbledore intervenes and sends Minerva McGonagall to bring Sarah to Hogwarts. Ignorant of her heritage, Sarah is shocked to discover that her great grandfather, Aldethas Gallan Williams was a wizard, she accepts the invitation to attend Hogwarts, unknown to her parents who think she is in Mass.**

** Now thrown into a world where magic is everything to survive and nothing is what it seems, Sarah must now navigate through the world of Wizards and Witches. But she is not alone, along with her new Griffindor friends, Harry Potter, Hermione Granger, the Weasleys,Ron, Fred, Ginny, George, Katie Bell, Angelina Johnson, Seamus Finnigan, Dean Thomas, Oliver Wood, and Alicia Spinnet, she might just survive. Unfortunately with all this Sarah gains a powerful enemy, Draco Malfoy. But Jareth has other plans and isn't about to let his beloved be hurt. Determined to woo and win his beloved's heart he plans to sweep her off her feet. Sarah has much to hide yet much to gain, she discovers that not only does she have tame magic (wizard magic) she has wild magic (Labyrinth Fae Magic). Secretly, she learns and discovers more about her Fae powers that are equal to Jareth's and experiences the effects and duties as a moon child and it's gifts. With a immortal Fae King, a group of wizards and witches, hobgoblins, unwanted suitors, suspicious professors, and many secrets, Sarah's journey at Hogwarts has only just begun.**

**

* * *

  
**


	2. Chapter 1

**Chapter One**

* * *

**Mid July - Saturday, July 16, 1994**

Sarah sighed as she jogged up the walkway of her house with her beloved dog, Merlin. Above her in a tree watched a white barn owl. She took Merlin to the garage and released him from his leash, kissed him, and then headed into the house. Sarah had wished Toby away about seven and a half months before. She made her way to the kitchen and saw a note of the fridge.

**Sarah -**

**Karen and I have taken Toby to a client's house for dinner tonight.**

**We won't be back till late. You can eat the leftovers in the fridge.**

**-Dad**

Sarah sighed and crumpled the note in her right hand. She through it angrily in the trash. After her journey through the labyrinth, she made an effort to be on time, listen to Karen, and be polite. She didn't talk back any more and adored Toby. Sarah didn't mind babysitting him, she minded that her father and Karen never spent any time with Toby or her unless they wanted to play happy family for a client. Her father and Karen ignored her and didn't care about her. She was only useful to have around, because she would take care of Toby and keep house. It was the middle of July. Two weeks till school started. Sarah looked in the fridge and pulled out a cold piece of cheese lasagna that she had made earlier that week. She sighed as she put it in the microwave and plopped down in a chair wallowing in her own misery.

_She thought back to the morning after she wished Toby away. Part of the reason she had was because her own father had forgotten her fifteenth birthday and went out with Karen to celebrate her father being promoted. They didn't come home till three in the morning._

----------Flashback------------

_"SARAH! Get down here right now you lazy girl!"Karen yelled. Sarah groaned as she sat up in bed. It was the morning after Sarah wished Toby away and won him back. That week was Thanksgiving Vacation and Sarah had the whole week off. Sarah got up and dressed and headed down to the kitchen. Toby sat crying in his toy crib while Karen was on the phone talking to a girlfriend again. "I'm here Toby. Shhh. It is alright. How about some banana and yogurt? Hmmm?"Sarah said cuddling her little brother. Toby stopped crying and looked at Sarah lovingly. Sarah smiled. Karen got off the phone. "Sarah I am going out to meet the girls for brunch. Take care of the baby. Your father is at work. Bye!"Karen said walking out the front door. Sarah stood with Toby in her arms as her jaw dropped open in shock. Could Karen be any more of a witch? Sarah was boiling inside. She clenched her fist of her free hand. When she released her grip a crystal had formed with a red glow inside. Sarah gasped as she dropped it and jumped back with Toby. The crystal fell to the floor with the sound of glass breaking, but nothing was shattered on the floor. __  
_

--------End of Flashback------

The microwave beeped letting her know that the lasagna was ready. She trudged over to the counter and set it on a plate. She grabbed a fork, knife, and napkin and sat down.

Little did she know, a new ingredient was about to be added, which would shake up her life and it would never be the same.

* * *

**Monday, July 18, 1994 - Two days later.....**

Sarah flipped through her diary reading all her past entries. Her life had gotten no better after the labyrinth. Except that she and Toby were extremely close. She did magic when she could, like if she forgot a book or was running late to school. She still talked to Hoggle, Ludo, and Sir Didymus constantly and she even had some goblin friends, who loved to make mischief for Karen. Her hob-goblin friends were, Ziggy, Gimp, No-Nose, Dizz, Dusty, Wagli, Peeku, and Moli. She thought back to when she first discovered the goblins in her house. Karen and her father were out again and Toby was at a play date.

------Flashback---------

_It was the morning after the labyrinth and Karen had dumped Toby in her arms and walked out the door. After she fed Toby and played with him, he began to get sleepy and she put him down for a nap. She went downstairs to clean the kitchen. To her surprise she found it clean. There on the counters were Brownies singing and dancing and putting away everything. "Oh."She said shocked. They turned and smiled. "Hello lady. We saw you sad so we came to help."one of the Brownies said. "Thank you. What are your names?"She asked. _

-----End of Flashback-----

They had introduced themselves as Patches, Brownie, and Buttons. From then on when ever Karen had Sarah do something in the house, they were there to help. Sarah grinned at the sketched she had drawn of them. She didn't know what she would do without all her underground friends. She flipped through her diary some more. After she had finished looking through it she sat in front of her vanity and called out, "Hoggle, I need you."

Hoggle's face appeared in the mirror and he stepped through. "Hiya missy!"Hoggle said. "Hey Hoggle. How are you and the guys?"Sarah asked. "We are well Sarah. Ludo and Didymus have set up a stand in the marketplace. Ludo sells rocks that change shape in your hand and Didymus carves wood. I make jewelry for them to sell too. Didymus moved into the new house Ludo and I built. We are quite happy. Jareth has left us alone mostly. I am now the head gardener!"Hoggle boasted proudly. "Oh that is wonderful Hoggle!"Sarah cried hugging her friend. Hoggle began to tell her all the mischief the goblins had been up to and creating a mess for Jareth. Sarah cracked up laughing. After talking for hours, Hoggle had to go. Sarah said goodbye and Hoggle vanished through the mirror. Sarah sighed and curled up on her bed falling asleep.

* * *

Karen sat in fancy restaurant with her friends. "I have had enough of his little brat. She is spoiled and selfish...."Karen complained about Sarah. Sarah was not spoiled and selfish. She was sweet, loving, caring, and kind. "Why don't you just send her away to boarding school Karen?"Lucy suggested. Karen grinned at her friend. Karen's friends were rich, shallow, and vain. They cared only about shopping, wealth, and themselves. To Karen, Toby was just an accessory child and Sarah was just a brat, which was the reminder of Robert's first wife.

* * *

Later that day.....

_Karen walked into her husband's office. "Robert, we must do something about Sarah. She is always daydreaming. It isn't healthy for a girl her age. She should be have friends and be dating."Karen said throwing her hands up in the air dramatically. _

_Sarah had friends. Just not ones Karen could know about. Karen just wanted her gone. _

"Well what do you suggest dear?"Robert asked Karen. "I am looking at some boarding schools. They will wipe that day dreaming nonsense out of her head and get her to see straight. I have requested applications. We should hear from them within the next week."Karen said. "What ever you think is best for Sarah, Karen. You are her mother."Robert agreed. "Thank you."Karen said. She walked out of the office and began to make dinner, one of the few things she actually did around the house sometimes.

* * *

A week passed and Karen heard from many boarding schools. Meanwhile, in Salem, Massachusetts, a young middle age woman sat at a desk. She pulled out some creamy stationary and began to write in a beautiful flowing script. Soon she was finished and she sealed the note in the envelope. She whistled calling a brown owl to her. She handed it to the male owl and told it where to go. Then the owl flew out the window with the letter. The woman's name was Anya McCallistar. She was a witch and the headmistress of a wizard school in Salem. Here witches and wizards from around the United States came to study with others like them and learn how to work their magic.

* * *

At the same time in Salem, Massachusetts, a kind woman with deep blue eyes and blond hair in her mid-thirties, stared at a large old thick book. Someone knocked on the door. "Come in."the woman said. "Good morning Anya."the man said entering the room. He was tall and handsome with red hair and green eyes. "Good morning Casper."Anya said.

Anya Felling was a wise woman of thirty-five. She had deep big blue eyes and golden blond hair that fell to her shoulders. She wore a black wizard robe, with two symbols on the right chest. One was the shield of Gryffindor the other was the shield that said -Salem School of Witchcraft- with a black cat. She was the founder and headmistress of the school. It was the only wizard and witch school in the United States that existed. Here all American children that had magical talent came to learn how to control it. After Ayna graduated from Hogwarts in 1977, she became an Auror. She did this for five years, until she was twenty-three. She then returned to Salem, Massachusetts and founded a magic school for magical children in the United States with the help of some of her friends from Hogwarts.

"So what is so interesting in that Book of Listings that you didn't come to breakfast? The rest of the staff was wondering where you were."Professor Casper Berlin said. Anya grinned cheekily at her childhood friend. They had both been sorted into Gryffindor at Hogwarts with Casper's twin sister, Calypso, and the three soon became best friends. "The book has entered a new name Casper. And the girl is fifteen. Her roots are connected to Hogwarts so I must contact Dumbledore and Minerva."Anya said. "Ah."Casper replied.

Anya sat down at her desk and began writing a letter to Albus Dumbledore and Minerva McGonagall. When she finished Anya whistled. A brown owl flew through the open window and landed on her shoulder. Anya smiled. "Good morning Twittle."she greeted her owl. Twittle cooed. Anya attached the letter to Twittle and told him to take it to Hogwarts. Then she added a stone that would apperate her owl to Hogwarts and back in the next thirty minutes. Twittle flew out the window with the letter. "Now how about joining me while I get a late breakfast?"Anya said to Casper linking her arm through his. They walked out of her office and down the hall.

* * *

Later in the staff room Anya sat down with Casper and the other faculty and the magic book. "What is going on Anya?"Francine Kirkland asked. "The great granddaughter of Aldethas Gallan Williams has showed up in the book. But she is fifteen. And her father and grandfather did not show up at all. Which is very strange."Anya said. "That is odd."Casper said. "I will return in an hour."Anya said leaving to go research a little.

An hour later Anya came back and sat down. "I think it is time I tell you why this is so important. It started back when Hogwarts was first founded. A century before the wizard, mortal, fae, and ancient worlds separated. A few centuries after the first magic school was founded, Hogwarts. An old man came to the school and asked to see Godric Gryffindor. The old man was none other than the famous wizard, Merlin Ambrosious. He gave Godric a magic book that was all knowing and it was called the Book of Listings. It would list all wizards and witches when they became old enough to attend Hogwarts. The magic world used it to keep track and find new wizards and witches, so that they would be sent to school to learn about their powers. Every entry listed a name, age, gender, birthdate, parents, siblings, any other family members that were part of the wizard community, home address, and anything else important. The book was kept at Hogwarts until the First Wizard War. All of the old magical items were evacuated and distributed safely. Dumbledore recieved the book and gave it to me when I founded this school. He was worried Voldemort would use it to try and find Harry. So that is how it ended up here."Anya said.

"But what does this have to do with the new child listed Anya?"Henry Tonks asked.

"A new witch has been announced. And not just any witch. Her name is Sarah Katherine Williams. She is fifteen years old and lives with her father, stepmother, and half baby brother, Toby, in the town of Crystal Falls, New Jersey."Anya said standing and walking over to the window. She stared out at the ocean.

"Oh, another witch!"Professor Verna Thatch said excitedly.

"You are holding back Anya. What is it?"Calypso, Casper's twin sister, asked concerned. Anya turned to face her fellow faculty members.

"As you know the Dark Lord has returned and the Ministry denies it. Albus and Harry Potter and being scorned as crazy. Thankfully the Ministry has no power over us. But it does effect us. And that is what I am worried about. Trouble is brewing. And it involves this new witch."Anya said.

"Anya what are you talking about? We agree with you one the ministry. They are stupid. And poor Dumbledore and Harry. But what about the new witch in the book? What aren't you telling us?"Henry Tonks (Nymphadora's older brother) asked Anya.

Anya sighed as she sat down. She began to speak, "The girl that just was listed today in the Book of Listings, is the great granddaughter of Aldethas Gallan Williams and is the great great niece of Godric Gryffindor."

"She is the Gryffindor Heir!"Casper exclaimed. Everyone jumped up and scurried to the library to look for more information.

* * *

In the countryside of Scotland, was a magnificent castle. To muggles it looked like ruins. But to witches and wizards, they saw a castle. The castle was Hogwarts. The school of Witchcraft and Wizardry. The school was run by a wizard, Albus Dumbledore. A brown owl flew into Dumbledore's open office window. It landed on a perch and dropped the letter on the desk in front of the man. Dumbledore fed the owl a treat and it took off. Dumbledore picked up the letter and headed to the teacher's lounge. In the lounge were some of the faculty, Minerva McGonagall, Severus Snape, Filius Flitwick, Pomona Sprout, and Rolanda Hooch.

"I just got a letter from Anya everyone!"Dumbledore said entering the room. "Oh Albus, what does it say?"Minerva asked. "I haven't read it yet."Dumbledore said opening the letter. Anya McClallistar was a student at Hogwarts long ago, when she grew up she went to America and founded a school for witches and wizards there. Dumbledore silently read the letter.

"She says that a fifteen year old girl has randomly showed up in the books. It also says that she will not say anymore for safety reasons. She is asking Minerva to come visit if possible."Dumbledore said.

"Well that is most interesting. I think I will pay Anya a visit. Tomorrow I will go see Arthur Weasley about borrowing that flying car of his."Minerva said.

* * *

**Tuesday, July 26, 1994**

Minerva walked up the front porch of the Weasley home, the Burrow. She rang the doorbell. Ginny answered the door. "Hello Professor McGonagall. Come on in."Ginny greeted surprised. "GEORGE! FRED! RON! STOP THIS INSTANT!!!!"Mrs. Weasley yelled. The three boys froze. "Uh hi professor!"Ron said. The three boys scampered out of the room. Ginny groaned and followed them. "Hello Minerva."Molly Weasley said. "Hello Molly. Is Arthur around? I need to borrow that flying car of yours."Minerva said. Mrs. Weasley chuckled. "Of course Minerva. He is out back."Molly said leading Minerva out to the back of the house.

Many hours later Minerva McGonagall landed in front of the Salem School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. She got out and was greeted by a woman. "Minerva!"Anya cried hugging the professor. "Anya my dear. How are you?"Minerva replied. "Very well. Now you are here about the girl correct?"Anya asked. "Yes."Minerva replied. The two women walked into the school.

* * *

**Monday, August 1, 1994**

Before Sarah knew it, summer vacation was over. Sarah laid out her clothes for the next day. Tomorrow was her first day of High school. She was nervous. Her peers were mean to her and she was a loner. She had no friends. She hated school. Outside her bedroom window, a white barn owl watched her with two mis-matched eyes. Sarah got in bed and turned her lights out. She snuggled under her covers and fell asleep.

* * *

**Tuesday, August 2, 1994**

Karen sat at the kitchen table looking through boarding school applications for Sarah. By the end of the month Sarah would be gone. Sarah and Toby had left for school and Robert for work.

* * *

Sarah was laying on her back on her bed. Today had been her first day as a sophomore in high school. Sarah sighed as she thought back to earlier that day.

-----Earlier-That-Day-----

_Sarah had chosen her clothes out the night before. She wore a a peasant blue dress. Karen wouldn't get her new clothes, even though Sarah needed them. So Sarah had learned to alter her clothes so they would fit. She also made her own dresses. Like the one she wore earlier that day. Sarah stood in front of the high school with her back pack on her back and the strap of her shoulder purse across her chest. She took a deep breath and opened the doors and stepped inside. Inside teens were talking, laughing, and catching up from being gone all summer. Sarah on the other hand didn't get to do anything over the summer. Karen and Robert went on a cruise and left her behind. They decided to play happy family, (Toby wasn't happy because he missed his sister), and Sarah was left with the old next door neighbor. Sarah walked towards a teacher she didn't recognize at a table and stood in the short line. "Name please?"the teacher said. "Sarah Williams."Sarah said. "Here you are Miss Williams."the teacher said very unfriendly. Sarah shivered as she walked away and the teacher continued to glare at her back. Finally she turned the hallway corner. She looked down at her locker number. Locker number 13. Sarah glared at the paper. Damn that Goblin King. I bet he had something to with this. Sarah continued walking till she reached her locker. She opened it up and unpacked her bag. Then she looked at her schedule. _

7:00-8:00 AM - Advisory with Mr. Montgomery

8:00-8:45 AM - English with Ms. Finnigan

8:45-9:30 AM - French with Madame Simmons

9:30-10:00 AM - Break

10:00-10:45 AM - PE with Coach Halder

10:45-11:15 AM - Study Hall

11:15 AM - 12:00 PM - Lunch

12:00-12:45 PM - Chemistry with Mr. Brice

12:45-1:30 PM - Art with Mrs. Abbleson

1:30-2:15 PM - Math with Mr. Mibble

2:15-3:00 PM - Drama with Mr. Montgomery

Before Sarah had more time to think about her schedule, the bell signaling eight o'clock rang. Sarah grabbed her English book and trapper keeper and rushed off to class. Once she sat down in a desk, other students poured into the classroom. Everyone quickly found a seat. Then a stout woman entered.

"Good morning class. I am Ms. Finnigan and I will be teaching you this year. On you desk before you is a syllabus of first semester. On the front page it gives you an introduction to the course. Turn the page please. On the second page it tells you what we will be doing this semester. The third page has a list of all the literature books you need for first semester in this class. Now I assume everyone brought their grammar books with them today but you won't need it today. Bring it tomorrow and ready to work on grammar. Now in this class I like to have open discussions and such and there will be no yelling understood?"Ms. Finnigan said.

"Yes ma'am."everyone said.

"Good. Now you are going to go around and say your name and something you like to read about."Ms. Finnigan said.

Everyone went around the room. Finally it was Sarah's turn.

"Hi I am Sarah. My favorite book would have to be fairy tales and fantasy."Sarah said.

"Thank you everyone. Now what do you think of when you hear the word literature?"Ms. Finnigan asked.

At last the bell rang and everyone let out a sigh. "Don't forget to bring your grammar books tomorrow!"Ms. Finnigan announced as the students left the classroom.

Sarah dragged her feet through the rest of the morning. Everyone always ignored her. They would whisper and talk about her behind her back, spread rumors and say mean things. Her classmates would mock her and laugh at her. After her journey through the labyrinth, Sarah had more confidence in herself. She bit her tongue back when Karen and her classmates were always was mean to her. And she just kept to herself. She dreamed all the time and shared her love of fantasy with Toby who loved it too. Finally it was lunch time and Sarah grabbed her lunch from her locker and walked outside. She sat down under a tree alone and began to eat her turkey sandwich. She reached into her brown paper bag and pulled out a peach.

"Ugh!"Sarah groaned. She refused to eat peaches since her run through the labyrinth. They used to be her favorite fruit. But she was more cautious than before and smarter. She grew up. Sarah opened her book about magical creatures. She was reading about Fae. After her journey through the labyrinth she became fascinated with Jareth's kind and the goblin kingdom, and wanted to know more. She read and researched about them constantly. She heard footsteps and looked up to see a boy heading towards her.

"Hey Ice Queen! Move off the field!"a boy named Thomas said. Sarah ignored him and climbed into the tree with her lunch. She hated school. The only good things in her life were Toby and her friends Hoggle, Ludo, and Sir Didymus, and her goblin friends that loved to play tricks on Karen.

Later that day Sarah arrived home to be met by a very annoyed Karen holding a crying Toby. "Take him away. Get him out of my sight. He has been screaming all day."Karen complained dropping Toby into Sarah's already full arms. Sarah carried Toby and her bag upstairs to her bedroom. She set him on the floor and he stopped crying. He was two now.

"Hey Tobes. How about going and taking a nap?"Sarah asked. "Okay Sarwah!"Toby said running into the nursery. Sarah put him in his bed, tucked him in and he fell asleep hugging Lancelot. Sarah smiled and retreated to her bedroom to do her homework. She sat down at her desk and did her math homework. She thankfully didn't have a whole bunch of homework since it was only the first day. Sarah pulled out her heavy math book and opened to page 35 to do the two pages of math problems.

After she finished she shoved her homework into her backpack and moved her backpack by the door of her bedroom and shut her bedroom door. Then she sat down at her vanity.

"Hoggle, I need you."Sarah said. "Well, why didn't you say so missy."Hoggle said appearing behind her on her bed. "Hoggle!"Sarah cried turning around and hugging her friend.

"Hiya Sarah. How was your first day of school?"Hoggle asked. "Awful! The teachers are alright. I like my drama teacher Mr. Montgomery. He is cool. But guess what locker number I got."Sarah said.

"What missy?"Hoggle said.

"Number thirteen. I have a feeling you-no-who had something to do with it."Sarah said. "I'll bet he did."Hoggle said annoyed. Sarah laughed.

"So how is Didymus and Ludo?"Sarah asked changing the subject.

"You know Didymus. Always wanting to go on an adventure. His dog is much smarter than he is. Hides out in the house he does to avoid going on adventures. It is quite funny sometimes. Today Jareth called the three of us to the castle."Hoggle said.

"What did he do! If he threatened you I am going to kill him."Sarah said.

"Oh, no missy. I am now the head gardener of the castle remember. No more labyrinth for me. Sir Didymus is in charge of the real goblin army and soldiers and guards. The ones we dealt with are really harmless and are only meant to scare the runner. And Ludo is been employed to help build house by calling rocks."Hoggle said updating Sarah.

"Oh that is wonderful Hoggle!"Sarah cried happily. They talked for a while longer until Hoggle's pocket began to vibrate. Sarah looked at Hoggle curiously. "Its a crystal. Gots to go. Jareth calling."Hoggle said. "Alright. By Hoggle."Sarah said sighing hugging her friend once more before he disappeared into the mirror.

Hoggle ran towards the castle. In truth, Jareth was once a kind Fae, but could be cruel and mean when he wanted to be. His threats to throw people in the bog were empty, but the hob-goblins were to stupid to know better. When Jareth was born, Hoggle was a little dwarf child himself. His father was the head gardener and his mother was a healer. So in truth, Jareth and Hoggle grew up together. They played and were friends. But as they got older Jareth's father decided it wasn't good for Jareth to hang out with the head gardener's son and thrust him into responsibilities. Over the years of not seeing each other, they grew distant and soon Jareth was too busy for a simple poor dwarf. Forgetting their friendship as children Jareth treated Hoggle not very nicely and became cold over the years. Hoggle sadly remembered those days when they were friends. Jareth used to be so nice. Hoggle sighed as he trudged into the castle. Time to face the music, he thought opening the doors to the throne room.

* * *

To be continued......


	3. Chapter 1 Author Note

Ok, everyone. So I have rewritten the first chapter. Hope you all like it. Teachers are still killing me with homework and one of my best friends is having her bat-mitzvah next weekend. So I might not get any more work done on the story. I promise to update lots over winter break. Hope everyone had a great Thanksgiving. Any ways, I think my favorite part in the first chapter is the last sentence. :D

- Emma


	4. How should Jareth and Sarah meet again?

How should Jareth and Sarah meet?

Any ideas?

-Emma


End file.
